Operation: WORRIED
by Kerriberri
Summary: A rainy day has Wally more anxious than usual, but it is because of an incoming storm or something (or someone) else? (Takes place after the events of "Operation: B.E.A.C.H.") Number 30 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: W.O.R.R.I.E.D.

W- Wally's

O- Outburst

R- Rapidly

R- Results

I- In

E- Emotional

D- Departure

The soothing sounds of rain outside did not put Wallabee Beatles at ease.

For the past hour, he had been pacing the floors of the Sector V Treehouse. Every so often he would stop to look out of a window, but he would go right back to pacing.

On the other hand, Abigail Lincoln was the picture of calm. She was stretched out on the couch in the mission prep room catching up on her reading. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on the latest news about teen dramas and their scandalous teenage stars with Wally constantly stirring about.

"Numbuh 4, will you chill?" She demanded.

"Hu-What?" He asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"All of your pacing!" She responded, irritation growing in her voice. "It's driving Numbuh 5 crazy! The rain ain't stoppin' no time soon."

"Huh?" He was momentarily confused. "Oh yeah. Right." Now unsure of what to do next, he shoved his hands in his pockets and sat next to Abby.

Suddenly, there was a ding from the elevator. Wally quickly turned around to see who was about to come in, but when he noticed that the new guest was a chubby boy wearing a pilot's cap and goggles, he quickly turned around with a huff.

Hoagie Gilligan appeared offended as he walked into the room. "Well excuse me for living!" He snapped. Wally rolled his eyes in response.

A smirk appeared on Abby's face. "Don't be mad, Numbuh 2," she said, "Numbuh 4 just thought you were someone else."

Noticing her grin followed by a wink, Hoagie's face lit up in amusement. "Oh! Like Numbuh 3?" He inquired, looking slyly at Wally for his reaction.

And Wally didn't hesitate to deliver. In fact, he was so startled that he nearly fell off of the couch.

"Shut up!" He said to his snickering teammates. "I was just bored! I wasn't even thinking about Kuki!" He quickly covered his mouth. He was in for it now.

"Oh!" Abby and Hoagie said in unison. "'Kuki'!" They were in hysterics now.

Wally was fuming. "Oh, forget you guys!" He stormed out of the room. Even though he didn't have a particular destination in mind, he knew that he wanted to be as far away as possible from his teammates.

"Stupid guys with their stupid jokes and crud." He grumbled. "It's not even like that! Ku- Numbuh 3 is just a friend. That's all!"

This had been his life for the past week now. Ever since the incident at the beach, Abby, Hoagie, and sometimes **even Nigel** have made fun of him about Kuki. In fact, just thinking about all of the teasing he's received only made him angrier.

"_Wally and Kuki sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"_And his heart burns with love for his princess!"_

"_You must love the fair princess very much…"_

That's when a thought hit him.

* * *

Despite the heavy rainfall, Wally ran outside and down the sidewalk. There was no time to rally the rest of the team or form a plan. If Kuki had been kidnapped by those knights again, he wasn't about to just sit idly by and let her marry that bucked-tooth shrimp!

However, the sight before him caused him to skid to a stop.

He was standing at the gates of the Delightful Children's mansion.

With a bit of hesitation, he walked closer to the gate and peered at the honestly impressive structure inside. That's when another thought came to his mind.

He frowned. "If those Delightful Dorks have Kuki, I swear-" He started rolling up his sleeves.

Then he realized that the Crazy Old Cat Lady lived a few blocks away.

And Knightbrace's lair wasn't too far away either.

Within seconds, Wally quickly realized that King Sandy wasn't the only threat that they had to deal with. They were in the Kids Next Door for crying out loud! They battle hundreds, if not **thousands **of villains daily!

He closed his eyes and placed his hands on his head. He pulled at his hair and fell to his knees as he tried to focus and stop thinking about Kuki being in danger, but all he could see was her all alone and scared in a dark room.

Tears stung at his eyes.

"Kuki, where are you?" He cried.

"Numbuh 4!"

He looked up and saw Kuki running towards him. He fell backwards and started backing away slowly, but when he realized he was clear of any wrongdoing towards her (today) he stopped.

Once she approached him, she placed a hand on her hip and looked down at him, her brows furrowed in disapproval. "What are you doing out here without an umbrella? Are you trying to catch a cold or something?!"

A blush crept over his face. "Um, well… I-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him up to his feet and started dragging him back down the sidewalk towards the Treehouse.

"Don't you know know better than to be out in the rain?!" She yelled while covering the both of them with a purple and pink Rainbow Monkey umbrella that matched her raincoat. "And with a thunderstorm on the way?! Are you crazy?!"

As they continued their walk and Kuki continued to scold him, Wally tried his best to look angry and annoyed, but he couldn't help but smile. Sure, he knew that was in for a new round of teasing from the others, but he could care less about it.

Kuki was safe and that's all that mattered.


End file.
